BlackOut
by VentusAerius
Summary: He never wanted to be involved again. He thought he would never have to go back. Now, he has to finish what he started. His target: Kuroi Mato, Black Rock Shooter. MatoXOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter, except for my OCs.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Talking Over Device"_

_Inner Thoughts_

**Important/Technical Terms**

"**Ominous, Dramatic Speech"**

"_**Corrupted/Evil Speech"**_

_**Evil Thoughts**_

…

Chapter One: ReActivate

…

_**(Other World)**_

A girl stood in a vast space of tranquility.

A girl floated in the limitless, blue sky.

Kuroi Mato stared up in awe at the figure facing opposite of her.

She seemed very similar to Mato herself, and yet still she retained many noticeable differences.

Her hair was longer, more luminescent than Mato's own locks. A couple of scars trailed her body, pointing that the girl had been in more than a few battles.

But the most shocking characteristic of all still had Mato in wonderment.

_The girl's left eye shone with an unnatural flame of blazing cobalt blue_.

_**VentusAerius presents…**_

The same color of the eyes of Mato.

As the Other World counterpart descended from the air, the human girl had to ask.

"Who are you?"

The mystery girl thought with a serene, discerning expression, before walking towards the human.

"I am…"

As the girl stepped forward, so did Kuroi Mato. The two repeated the phrase simultaneously with exact tones.

"I am…"

The Other World girl and the human melded together into a single entity. The body was of the mystery girl, but now her flaming left eye burned even brighter with Mato's innate passion.

After a few moments of silence, did the fused being continued stating her identity.

"_Black Rock Shooter_."

_**A Black Rock Shooter fanfiction…**_

_Yomi, I've decided going to take you back home with me._

Black Rock Shooter looked out to the checkered castle in the distance.

_Why?_

She lifted her left arm. A massive cannon materialized out of it, gleaming of black chrome.

_It's because I care about you..._

The girl dashed off, towards the place of her captive friend.

_...It's because you're my friend._

_**BlackOut**_

_**(Human World)**_

A pair of bright orange eyes blinked open, staring at the ceiling of the three-room apartment.

…_Black Rock Shooter, huh?_

The figure rolled out of the bed, only to fall onto the floor. A string of curses tumbled out.

"Crap, that hurt."

Pearly teeth grinded together in pain. A single oversized fang ran over his mouth.

_Interesting. She wields the same thing._

Black spikes of unkempt hair flowed over the teen. Orange eyes stared out at the morning light piercing through the window.

_Nevertheless, she is one of them. Have to call the others._

Yawning, the boy got up from the ground and headed to the kitchen. Getting an apple from the refrigerator, he went to the living section of the apartment and crash onto the sofa.

He grabbed the cell phone from the table in front of him.

_An orange strap with a cobalt blue star hung from the device_.

While he dialed a number on the phone, the teen took a bite out of the apple.

_Sweet_.

Just like how the girl in his dream seemed.

Shaking that random thought out of his mind, the call was picked up at that moment.

A loud, peppy voice rang out from the cell.

"_Yo, Kazuki! How's Kyoto doing for ya?"_ The boy known as Kazuki winced at the volume.

"Swell. A few problems here and there. What about your side with Izumi-san?"

"_I'm still taking quite a few odd jobs around the districts. As for Aneki, her business in Saitama has been booming ever since we came here. She stills misses you though. You are her favorite 'teddy bear.'"_

…_She's still on about that?_ Kazuki sweatdropped. Then he remembered the reason why he called in the first place.

"…Setsuna-chan, I need a favor from you again."

"_Sure thing. Tell 'Suna-chan what you need, and she'll get it for you."_

"Within the week, I need a transfer to a place in the Tokyo prefecture. Shinjuku in particular."

Of course, he already knew what Setsuna will say to that.

Then again, maybe not.

"…_Request denied."_ Setsuna's response was quick and professional.

"Why?"

An exasperated voice cried out over the cell phone's speakers. "_Listen gaki. You're fourteen years old. I know you're young and can be impulsive and all, but there is a limit to what you're able to do. I gave you a place in Kyoto to stay, but you haven't even been there longer than a year! And now you suddenly want to go to Tokyo of all places!"_

Still, it doesn't lift a candle to Kazuki's recent dilemma at hand.

"This is different."

"_Oh yeah? How so?"_

The boy took a deep breath. "Another of the Black Ones has been activated."

Dead silence. It was obvious that Kazuki's statement alone changed Setsuna's mind completely.

"…_I see. It's gonna be another one of those days, isn't it?"_

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, it will be."

"_If that's the case, then I've no problem with transferring you over to Shinjuku. I'll get another apartment set up."_

A sigh of relief exited from the teen's mouth. "Thanks a bunch, Setsuna."

"_You're welcome. By the way, though, I gotta ask. It's been almost a year and a half since you got mixed up in all this. At the time, you weren't so well-off fighting the Black Ones. Why so eager now?"_

Kazuki looked at the apple with a raised eyebrow. One bite taken from the rest.

Because of that, the apple should either be finished or thrown away, wasted.

_It's the same situation._

_Only I was that one bite._

"I was different than before. I'll be fine without the rest of the group. Plus, this one's got my interest already."

"…_Okay, if that's how you want to answer that. Be ready to move out in a week's time, got that?"_

"Got it, and thanks again, Setsuna. Say hello to Izumi-san for me. Bye."

The teen hung up the phone. He leaned back my head over the couch, letting out a large sigh.

It would be a week before the two were fated to encounter each other.

_She's right. It has been a year and a half. Has it really gone by that fast?_

Kazuki lifted up his cell, looking at the strap intently. The décor wavered innocently.

_He should've known from the start. _

_That he would be forever connected to it. _

_That I can never run away from it. _

_That one day, somewhere, somehow, I would have to return to the place of my other's birth._

As Kazuki viewed at the strap, his left eye started to flicker with an inner _flame of orange_.

In a voice of two different people, he spoke three words.

A name.

"_White Rock Shooter_"

The orange strap had started to gleam an intense white light.

It was seconds before the shining had ceased.

But already had Kazuki disappeared.

…

**(Other World)**

Black Rock Shooter raced through the empty wilderness surrounding the collapsing castle. In her arms was Takanashi Yomi, the human victim of Dead Master's curse.

Having jumped into the outside, Black Rock Shooter landed on the barren plains and proceeded to head back to the Human World.

Steep rock faces towered over her at the girl's sides.

On top of one rock formation, a single figure watched over Black Rock Shooter's journey.

He was an individual of decent height of around 172 cm. He was dressed in contrasting shades of black and white.

White jeans covered his legs, and black sneakers crunched over the granite surface. He wore a sweater of pure white, marred only by the kanji for "wolf" on the back of the clothing. The English inscriptions of "FENRIR" was printed the side of his left arm. His right sleeve was cut off, up to the shoulder, where sleek, white armor took its place. An array of black and white belts and buckles crisscrossed over his attire.

Right now, the figure's face was obscured by the sweater's white hood.

The boy observed Black Rock Shooter with thoughts pondering in his mind.

_Interesting. So...Black Rock Shooter._

_Huh. She really is a Black One. A powerful one at that._

_But she does not seek to bring harm. Only to rescue the Human girl from Dead Master. _

_Odd._

The figure turned away, shaking his head.

_Perhaps I was wrong. It's been a long time since I left this world._

He looked to the increasingly fading outline of the girl.

_Still, I should know who her Other half is and what she wants. The only way to find that out…_

A weary sigh streamed from the enigma's mouth.

…_is when I get to Shinjuku._

The boy pulled back his hood with hands that were wrapped in bandages, revealing his features.

His head was a mass of untamed winter-white hair. A single, oversized fang hung over his mouth.

A white eye patch covered over his right.

A luminescent, _orange_ flame blazed over his left eye.

_We will see each other very soon; I am, after all…_

_White Rock Shooter_.

…

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I made the chapter a bit too short or I skipped most of the original story. It's pretty much my first time writing. Hope you liked this and would want more. Later.

- VentusAerius


End file.
